1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in anchors for poured concrete metal deck and wood framed floors in multi-story buildings, and more particularly pertains to new and improved threaded anchors that are inserted into the poured concrete metal deck or wood framed floors prior to pouring of the concrete so that when the concrete is set, these anchors may be used as support points for suspended utilities such as plumbing, mechanical piping, mechanical equipment, cable trays, bus ducts, HVAC ducts, electrical conduit, conduit racks, junction boxes and panels for example.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of anchors for concrete wood form and concrete metal deck floors, it has been the practice to utilize a threaded stud with a plate attached to its body, or an elongated nut with a bolt threaded into one end with a plate attached to its body to provide suspension points for support rods that suspend the utilities and utility racks that traditionally hang from the ceiling, which is the poured concrete floor of the floor above.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art anchor 11 which consists of threaded bar stock or a stud 15 bent at a right angle having an elongated plate 13 with apertures 17 at each end fastened to it. The threaded anchor 11 is placed into an aperture 18 drilled into a metal deck 21 which may have a general corrugated shape as illustrated in FIG. 2. The right angle bend of the threaded stud 15 is on top. The other end of stud 15 is inserted through the aperture 18 with a nut 19 threaded onto that end to pull the elongated plate 13 tight against the metal deck 21. Once the installation of all the anchors 11 is complete on the floor of a building, concrete 23 is poured over the metal deck 21, to the required thickness, holding the threaded stud 15 in place. The threaded end of steel 15 descending through the floor 21 is actually descending from the ceiling of the floor above. Suspended utility structures are attached to this end of the stud 15.
FIG. 3 illustrates an alternate prior art embodiment of an anchor for poured concrete metal deck or wood frame floor. This alternate prior art anchor 25 comprises a bolt 27 having a nut 33 threaded thereon. The portion of the bolt below nut 33 passes through an aperture in a plate 29 having a pair of fastening holes 31 on opposite ends thereof. The threaded end portion of the bolt 27 which passes through the aperture in the plate 29 has an elongated nut 35 threaded on to it. The other end 37 of the elongated nut 35 is left open for reception of a threaded support shaft. This type of prior art threaded anchor provides for ready attachment of a threaded shaft thereto. Whereas, the anchor of FIGS. 1 and 2 require the further use of a female coupler nut on threaded shaft 15, if a threaded support shaft were to be attached to it. In both cases, the size of the support shaft that may be used is determined by the anchor inserted into the floor prior to the pour.
The size of the support rods utilized will vary as dictated by load requirements depending upon the kind of utilities that are being suspended. Thus, once the prior art anchors are in place, the size of the suspension rods cannot be changed. Moreover, these prior art threaded anchors require a considerable amount of labor per device to install. These problems are overcome by the threaded anchors of the present invention.